Sunset
by PurePower
Summary: As day nears its' end, it paints the sky with the colors of dreams. But somethings, are all to real, and sometimes... they are simply beautiful. Just like life...


* * *

**Author's Corner**

I don't know how I found the time to write this, but I did. After a long time, I watched the sunset, and the rest is history.

**Warning**;** Do not** assume anything, till you reach the end of the story. (kinda like what they say for CSI, ha? – lol). (No there's no mystery, just a small story…)

**Disclaimer**; I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Sunset**

(_A beautiful time_)

…

Crimson waves flooded the sky, in the hues of day nearing its end, about to give way to the night. **_Sunset_**. It truly was a beautiful time. The vast forests and the gentle rivers blazed a molten red, basking in the sun's warmth, before it descended to rest over the distant horizon. Immaculate winds blended in with the silence of the land. There was peace, after a long time.

A young woman, walked along the river bank, her wild black hair trailing behind her, and a smile adorned her face. She loved sunsets. She loved the day and she loved the night, so the time in between, was her favorite. The sunrise was beautiful too, but she thought that the sky was painted best, by the dying rays of the sun. She appreciated the fact that the sun continued to fight, even as it went down. The sun was brave. The sun was strong. And just when you think that the night would last forever, the sun would always rise again, bringing light to the world. It would come back to remind all …of its power. She knew someone who was like the sun, someone that she loved. She loved him more than the sun and she still did, but… she wasn't the only one.

The sun was meant to be shared, by all. So was he. But there was a time, long ago, when he wasn't loved, and was mistaken for the black shadow born of a cruel night. She was _alone_ then. He was always with her, but, she was _alone,_ in loving him. To be fair, he _was_ something of a chill wind. Cold and unforgiving. But she saw through that. And when she looked beyond what he showed her, she found warmth that could never die.

He wouldn't speak much back then. He still doesn't. The young woman smiled at that thought. But he had changed. And one day, he had said that he was lucky to have come across her. That was a lot, coming from him. But she knew that wasn't true. If anything, she was the lucky one. He wouldn't hear it when she tried to tell him. He was still stubborn about certain things. Another smile caressed her lips.

She sat herself down at the edge of the river bank. A twinkle from the earth caught her eye. She reached out and unearthed a half buried white shell. The shell too, once escaped from the earth, immediately took on the color of gold and red. _No one_… could resist the Sun.

Gold and red. Those were the colors of his eyes. He is still scary when ever his eyes turn red. But, it is his enemies that have the most to fear when that would happen. His friends, they were treated with gold. Yes, he had friends now, though he would never accept it or let it show. But they knew they had a friend in him. Even his brother, was now a part of the family. They were enemies once, but… not anymore. They would still fight on occasion, but like all true blood brothers, only death could separate them. With the two sons of the Inu No Taisho, and two powerful demon blades at their sides, the West was unchallenged and ruled supreme. That was another reason why there was peace in this part of the lands. Only a fool would try to cause trouble in the realm of the Inu's.

She leaned back on her hands, her head tilted up, letting the wind wash over her face, pushing her locks to and fro. _He was like the wind_. Cool and calm. It was just one of the things that she admired about him. She had admired him the first time she had seen him. She thought that he was an angel who had fallen from the skies. In a way, he was and is.

She had died once. But, he was there. Eventually, she found life again. And then it was better than it could have ever been. He was responsible for that. He had the power to save souls and give life. Maybe he wasn't an angel. Maybe he was a _God_. But he walked the earth for as long as she could remember. Though he would look at the skies, from time to time, he liked where he was. He had responsibilities here, people to take care of, his father's lands to protect, peace to maintain and to give everyone, both demons and humans, a chance at a good life. She loved to travel with him, when he would go inspect his lands. There was always room for adventure, new things to find, and things to learn.

_He is very wise_. He could write books if he chose to. And he did. She had seen him working late into the night, in his study, many times. There were two things that all people admired the most about him. One was his wisdom, and the other his power. Oh, he was very strong. He was the strongest in all the lands. His blood ensured it. But one day, his strength failed him. He died.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

All those who knew it, couldn't believe it. He was not supposed to die. He was unbeatable. But still, he was dead. She was glad however, that fate was not prepared to leave it at that.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the wind changed. The wind sunk low, as if in respect. She turned her head to the side, and there he was.

He was standing a little further up the bank, as beautiful as a man was allowed to be. His long silver hair, reaching up to below his knees, shifted in the wind, and it too was tainted a partial crimson gold. But the silver sparkled occasionally, letting all know that he was still able to stand out, even when all else have failed below the suns' colors. He was looking over the horizon, it seemed -ever the silent observer.

He was alive now, but he had died once.

The charred earth had comforted his lifeless body. He was the greatest fighter of all those who had fought. And if he had died, then there was nothing the rest could have done for him. But that was when a beautiful woman with Miko powers, like a Goddess come to earth, stepped towards his fallen body, a glowing jewel -the cause of the great battle, lying in the palm of her hand. The woman with Miko powers had looked at her, seen her tears flowing out like rivers, and then made an unselfish wish. The wish: _To_ _give me a reason to smile again_.

But as the power of the jewel started growing around them, it wasn't alone. His sword, the sword that could save souls, joined powers with the jewel. When the light died down, like today, she found him standing tall and regal.

The young girl was again brought out of her thoughts when two figures appeared from behind a tree, further up the bank.

The tall figure that was nearest to her, finally set his gaze on her, his eyes as unreadable as ever, but she knew there was love in them. He seemed to be about to tell her something.

With a smile, she called, "Father…?"

He almost smiled, but caught himself before he did. "Time to go Rin." he said softly.

The young girl, who had just turned sixteen, nodded and got up, dusting her clothes. She moved towards the approaching figures with a big smile. She loved these two, just as much as she loved him. This was after all, her family. The smaller of the two approaching figures suddenly bounded into her arms with a single leap, affectionately calling her 'Sister'. As she cuddled the little hanyou boy, she raised her eyes to the beautiful woman, the Goddess, who stood behind with a warm smile of her own, her long smooth black hair flowing behind her, her blue eyes full of life, and a small _bellflower_, which was her name, tucked in her hair. _Father's doing_, she supposed. She was the priestess who had saved him. The sword had worked together with the jewel, to not only give her a reason to smile, but also to give the woman whom she now called, 'mother', a reason to smile as well.

At one time, they were all people who were alone. But time and circumstance had brought them together. Now they were family, and they were happy, all of them.

Preparing to leave, the young girl suddenly found that her father wasn't with them. With her little brother still in her hand, she turned back to see her father in the exact same spot that he was when he had arrived, looking up at the skies.

Of course, how could she forget?

Her father, _he loved the **Sunset** too…_

* * *

**Author's Corner**

How many of you thought it was Kikyo that I was talking about in the beginning? (lol). Hey, if you did, remember; I told you not to assume anything till you reached the end. This is a look at things from Rin's point of view. I know there's not much about Kikyo, but Rin didn't know really know her, till after the whole Sesshoumaru dying thing –in this story. (Kikyo fans; don't go all grumpy face on me now… - lol). This story mainly reflects the relationship and trials between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

I'm still working on my main Fic and I'll update as soon as I'm done. Thanks for all the reviews for the last one shot. If there were any questions (in that or this), I'll answer them before I update (S-TPtD). Hope you enjoyed this one. Drop a review if you liked it, otherwise don't (lol).

* * *


End file.
